In the sport of recreational skiing, a need has been long felt for sheltering skiers on chair lifts. On a windy, snowy day the chair lift ride is a source of discomfort to many skiers. Various clothing accessories are available to protect the chair rider, but such bulky clothing is often an inconvenience on the downhill run. For example, the face mask protects nicely on the chair and is practical on a severely cold day. But on a normal, windy, snow-pelty day, it causes overheating and is annoying. The long felt need has therefore remained for some form of device that would protect the skier on a chair lift but which would not hamper the skier on the downhill run.
Various chair lift manufacturers have considered the problem and have provided windscreens on the chair lift frames. Others have enclosed lifts. However, the bulk of ski areas still utilize open chair lifts that expose skiers directly to the elements.
The present invention was conceived as an answer to this need in the form of a portable windscreen that is waterproof, windproof, may be easily erected, and that maybe handily stored without interfering or obstructing the skier during the downhill run. Thus, it is an objective of the present invention to provide a windscreen that may be selectively carried by the skier and used at the skier's discretion on ordinary chair lifts to protect or screen against the weather. It is a further object to provide such a device that may be easily transported and stored so as not to obstruct the skier during the downhill run, ye which may be easily accessed by the skier for the ride back up the hill. A still further object is to provide such an apparatus that is extremely simple to operate and may be quickly shifted between an extended, operative windscreening orientation and a stored, out-of-the-way condition. The above and still further objects and advantages will be become apparent upon reading the following description which, taken with the accompanying drawings, disclose a preferred example of the present invention.